


What do you mean you don't know who I am?

by PrincessNala150



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Illigimate Child, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Pining, Police, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Relationships: Noble Sanfino/Original Female character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Aoife walked up towards the door of the big house. Nerves nearly getting the better of her. ”I can do this.” As she knocked on the door, she very nearly bolted. Her brown curls sitting under her hat, as Aoife bounced lightly the cold biting at her fingers. 

A guy opened the door ”Yes.” His manner quite brusque ”Whatever it is your selling we ain't buying.” 

Aoife opened her mouth, her Irish accent coming to the forefront. ”Hi, is this the home of Frank Reagan?” 

The guy looked slightly shocked and quickly opened the door wider ”Come in.” 

”Thankyou,” Aoife said quietly. 

”I’ll go get him. Dad! Someone here to see you.” 

As she waited in the entryway, Aoife quickly checked she didn't have hat hair. There he was Frank Reagan, tall, broad with glasses and his moustache ”Can I help you? If it's to do with the protest I already....”

Aoife held up a hand and stopped him ”Hello Mr Reagan sir. My name is Aoife Murphy.” Frank’s eyes went wide at the name.   
”Aoife Murphy you say. Well, well, come in.” With a big arm around her shoulders, Frank guides Aoife toward the dining room. There sat the entire Reagan family, getting ready for dinner. ”Oh you're eating” Aoife stiffened at the sight. 

Frank cleared his throat ”Well I would like to introduce everyone. This is my daughter Aoife.” 

Silence, an older man stood from the table. ”Aoife? I'm Henry. Your grandfather. It's good to meet you at last.” 

The guy who answered the door stood up. ”What the hell? Don't you think we should get some answers? How do you know she is telling the truth?” 

”I think I have some explaining to do. Aoife take a seat.” Henry grabs a chair for Aoife. And she sits next to the small young boys. 

Frank starts to speak, ”When your mother was pregnant with Jamie, she wasn't expecting just one baby, but twins. However, her cousin over in Ireland couldn't have children, she was a lot younger than your mom and me. And she always wanted a girl. So when your mom went into labour she had Aoife first and Jamie second. We gave Aoife to your mom's cousin Maggie Murphy. Maggie raised Aoife as her own, but she did send photos and keep us informed, then around ten years ago, Maggie stopped sending us information and we lost touch and we'd always left a promise from Maggie that she would tell Aoife when she was old enough to understand.” 

”So why didn't you tell us?” A woman with dark hair asked. 

Frank smiled ”We had originally intended to, however, we had lost contact and didn't know what had happened and then your mom passed away. I'm sorry.” 

Aoife stared at the table so hard, she nearly burned a hole in it. When she looked up everyone looked back at her with confusion. ”My ma passed away ten years ago. I was 14 at the time. My da was a useless drunk.” 

Frank looked confused ”Your dad is a drunk?” 

Aoife smiled sadly and in a quiet voice ”My da always liked a drink but after Ma died he got worse.” 

Frank smiled ”Well this is Erin, her daughter Nicki, Danny and his wife Linda, their two boys, Henry my dad, your grandfather.”   
”Call me pop.” the older man smiled.   
Frank continued ”and last but by no means least Jamieson or Jamie your twin.”


	2. Noble

Aoife sits there open-mouthed. “What an introduction. Listen I have to go check in at my hotel. Can we have a proper meet and greet another time? I’m so tired. I will answer anything anyone needs to know about me.” 

Frank smiles at his younger daughter “Of course. Hold on why don’t you stay here.” 

Aoife smiles just as the others start to say something “I appreciate the offer. However, I don’t think that would be best for everybody right now. You don't really know me, and I don't really know you. We need to get to know and trust each other. So until I can find somewhere to live I will be stating at the Royal Hotel.” Aoife gets up and walks towards the door. Danny following behind her. 

”Listen, ” a hand behind his head as he scratches awkwardly. ”I'm sorry for my reaction....” 

Aoife cuts him off ” It's okay. I understand. I know you know nothing about me. But I would like to get to know you all.” with a small smile Aoife disappears. 

She pulls her phone and rings a cab. As she gets in Danny shuts the door. Contemplating a new sister. 

”Royal Hotel” and the driver pulls away from the Reagan residence. 

”Thank you.” 30 minutes later Aoife is standing outside the Royal Hotel. All of a sudden a man comes up to her ”Help me.” and then he collapses. 

”Woah. Erm.....excuse me. Could you help me take him up to my room.” Aoife asks the concierge. 

As she gets the key out the man is just coming too. 

”Where do you want him?” the concierge asks

”Just on the bed please” Aoife says, while walking to her bags and taking something out of it. 

After tipping the concierge and thanking him. Aoife walks towards the bed with a small case in her hand. 

”Hello? Can you hear me?” She peers into the man's eyes then shines a light. She opens his shirt ”Falling on a Dr helps eh?” with a smile Aoife keeps checking the man for injuries. 

When she's satisfied it's nothing serious. She throws a blanket over him, leaves a glass of water and some painkillers by the side of the bed, and settles on the couch. 

She thinks she hears a noise but is too tired and jet-lagged to investigate. In five minutes sleep claims her. And she lightly snores on the couch. Fast asleep. 

Little does Aoife know the man on her bed is Noble Sanfino, head of the biggest Mafia family in New York.


	3. How?

Aoife wakes you someone stroking her hair. “What?” Her throat croaky from sleep. As she turns and opens her eyes there is the man from the night before. Stroking her hair. 

“My Saviour.” He said. “You’re very beautiful” 

Aoife could feel her cheeks turning pink. “I think you owe me an explanation.” 

The man bowed his head “Of course. Room service brought some breakfast. I didn’t know what you liked so I got them to bring it all. Please sit.” 

Aoife moves and went to sit at the small table, by the window. She eyed the food. “So?” 

The man smiled a small amount of flaky pastry, from his croissant, at the side of his mouth. Aoife starred down at the cup in front of her and poured some coffee in. Strong and black just how she liked it. The bitter taste entering her throat as she swallowed the dark, roasted liquid. 

The man started slowly “My name is Noble Sanfino.” He said that like she was supposed to know who he was. 

Aoife just blinked allowing Noble to continue. “I had some bad news last and I had had slightly too much to drink. I felt like I was dying. As it happened I bumped into you and you saved me. Thank for that by the way.” 

Aoife smiled “As a Dr it would have been wrong to not help a person in need.” 

Noble smiled, he had a blinding smile, and he was so handsome. “I need you to leave as soon as possible. I have some errands to run.” Aoife turned her head to the window. Nobles face fell into a poker face. “I was hoping you would join me for lunch or dinner” Aoife smiled a sweet smile. 

“I’ll have to take a rain check I’m afraid. I’m here to reconnect with my family.” Noble’s expression became solemn.   
“Of course. Sorry. Here take my card you can call me for that rain check.” 

Aoife places the business card in her bag with the intention of never calling Noble. As she walked him he held her gaze.   
At the door Noble went to walk away, then turned and placed a small chaste kiss on Aoife’s lips, before stalking away. Aoife’s eyes wide she closes the door. 

She went to the shower and changed into Jeans, knee high boots and a thick jersey. The maroon colour in the jumper brings out a red tint in her hair. 

She grabs her coat and hat and sets out for her day. 

Leaving the hotel she walks down the street. A car pulls up at the side of the road. A limousine. The window rolls down. 

“Can I offer you a lift?” Nobles unmistakable voice floated out from the back. Aoife bends to see Noble sitting in the back. “No thank you.” Her Irish accent prominent. 

“I want to experience New York from the street not stuck in traffic.”   
Aoife turns and walks away. The next thing she knows Noble is at her side walking down the sidewalk with her. 

“Don’t you have something to do?” Aoife enquired

“What could be better than escorting a beautiful woman around the greatest city in the world? I’ll tell you nothing.” 

Aoife smiled “Okay. But just let me make a quick phone call first.” Stepping a little distance away Aoife pressed the button and called 1PP. “Hi can I speak to the Commissioner please?” 

The phone went dead. “Hello Commissioner Reagan’s office.” 

“Erm.... Hello. I was wondering if you could pass a message onto to the commissioner please? Could you tell him I can’t make lunch or dinner today. But would tomorrow be suitable instead? It’s Aoife. He has my number. Thank you.” And with that she hangs up. 

Aoife joins Noble “Ready miss? I will show you the highlights of New York.”


End file.
